Ben 10: ??? (10th Anniversary Video Game)
After Professor Paradox died, Ben must undo the damage caused by Kevin and Robot Gwen. Released: December 21, 2015 Characters: Playables: *Ben Tennyson (Elijah Wood) - uses 10 aliens **Heatblast (Steven Blum) **Diamondhead (Jim Ward) **Four Arms (Richard McGonagle) **XLR8 (Jim Ward) **Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) **Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) **Ghostfreak (Steven Blum) **Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) **Greymatter (Richard Steven Horvitz) **Upgrade (Elijah Wood) Non-Playables: *Grandpa Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) - ??? *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) - ??? *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) - ??? *Gwen Tennyson (Meagan Smith) - the real one, who has Charmcaster's powers. *Cooper Daniels (Dominic Scott Kay) - having known Kevin was a trickster, he always asks Ben, “Now that Kevin’s been known as a trickster, is it okay if I have your blessing to date Gwen?”, which Ben replies that he’ll think about it Bosses: *Robot Gwen (Ashley Johnson) - the main antagonist, and the 9th boss of the Level: “Cybernetic Future” *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - the secondary antagonist turned true main antagonist and the final boss of the Tenth and final Level: “Darkness of Lies” *Vilgax (Steve Blum) - the 1st boss of the First Level: “Aquifer”, He wants to deal with Ben instead of his son. *Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) - the 2nd boss of the Second Level: “Devil's Deal”, recalls that he should've known Kevin better. *Hex (Khary Payton) - the 3rd boss of the Third Level: “Black Magic”, Who reveals Gwen is Charmcaster and admits that she was having too much fun. *Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) - the 4th boss of the Fourth Level: “Abomination Central”, He reveals that he knew all along she was a robot. *Forever King Franklin (George Newbern) - the 5th boss of the Fifth Level: “Laws of Chivalry”, is revealed that Driscal, Patrick, Urian, and Enoch were all his disguises and wanted to control the Forever Knights so made a ruse with the Dragon, he was disgusted of Kevin's stupidity in replacing Gwen with a ugly abomination. *Billy Billions (Aziz Azzari) - the 6th boss of the Sixth Level: “I Object”, Poses as Herve to ruin Ben's relationship, he even remarked after his defeat "I told Kevin the robot was a bad idea. *Aggregor (John DiMaggio) - the 7th boss of the Seventh Level: “Truth and Lies”, revealed to be Will Harangue using Ben as a diversion seeking vengeance on Kevin, he ends up Trapped in Alien X with the faces as torment. *Malware (Corey Burton) - the 8th boss of the Eighth Level: “Spare Parts”, revealed that Ship and Malware are the same and took advantage of Julie's arrogance. Mini-Bosses: *Forever Knights - Chadwick, Morten. Plot: ??? Level 1: Aquifer *Bosses: Vilgax *Location: Bellwood *Aliens used: Upgrade, Stinkfly, and Greymatter After being betrayed by Kevin and the Robot, Ben is left on ???, as he faces Vilgax, who reveals ??? Level 2: Devil's Deal *Bosses: Vulkanus *Location: ??? *Aliens used: ??? Ben confronts Vulkanus on ???, as Vulkanus he should never have trusted Kevin. Level 3: Black Magic *Bosses: Hex *Location: ??? *Aliens used: ??? While facing Hex on ???, Ben learns from him that the Real Gwen was posing as Charmcaster, while the Real Charmcaster was pregnant from her love from Michael Morningstar. Level 4: Abomination Central *Bosses: Dr. Animo *Location: ??? *Aliens used: ??? Ben discovers that Animo knew about the Robot, as he faces him on ??? Level 5: Laws of Chivalry *Bosses: Forever King Franklin *Location: ??? *Aliens used: ??? Ben discovers shocking secrets about his family that his Uncle Frank was posing as Driscoll, Enoch, Patrick and Urian, and that he was the one who asked Kevin for a perfect daughter. Level 6: I Object *Bosses: Billy Billions *Location: ??? *Aliens used: ??? Interrupting Julie and Herve's wedding at ???, Ben exposes Herve as Billy Billions, who was trying to ruin their relationship. Level 7: Truth and Lie *Bosses: Aggregor *Location: ??? *Aliens used: ??? As he goes through the Stalkers, Ben exposes Will Harangue as Aggregor, who wanted Alien X's powers to destroy Kevin. Level 8: Spare Parts *Bosses: Malware *Location: ??? *Aliens used: ??? Still mad at Ben for ruining her wedding day (though Gwendolyn/Charmcaster, Cooper, Max and Rook are the only ones defending him), Julie finds herself kidnapped by Ship, who reveals himself as Malware, to take advantage of her arrogance, as Ben faces him on ??? Level 9: Cybernetic Futures *Bosses: Robot Gwen *Location: ??? *Aliens used: ??? Ben finally confronts the Robot on ???, as the Lechorians have gained powers from Kevin's mutated form such as NRG, Spidermonkey and Upgrade to fight Ben. Final Level: ??? *Bosses: Kevin Levin/Val Khan (Dragon form) *Location: ??? *Aliens used: ??? Having destroyed the Robot by Diamondhead's slice, Kevin was able to remove the Lechorian Leech to return to his Dragon form, as he ??? Epilogue: ??? Trivia: ??? Category:Ben 10 Category:Video Games